vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lynnellet
Nemu Album Thank you for edit my Nemu article, you're such a good girl. ARiA *Hello, I found that you undo my edit on ARiA. May I know the reason? ::Tuxzz (talk) 08:25, June 15, 2018 (UTC) *If i may answer for Lynnellet, your edit was messy. I put the illustrations back but i don't know what this has to do with the song "Prototype is Ariane-5 Rocket." ::Ihavenoideawhatsoever ( talk) 08:44 June 15, 2018 (UTC) *Ihavenoideawhatsoever has answered the reason why I undid the revision. I need actual references/proofs to why the prototype is Ariane-5. Moreover, I believe that you should also credit the photo (I don't see the photo on Wikipedia). Last but not least, please refrain from using visual editor when you want to add pictures/galleries to an article. ::Lynnellet (talk) 09:57, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Yes all the doctor Fukn Beat song are connected 魂流し (Tamashii Nagashi) is the ending theme of the Funk Beat saga and the Kadoh-Anna-Ruk-a Saga talks about the lifes of the Arka and Funk beat is one so the all must fall under the Funk Beat saga. I know it's weird but the songs are the only things we have as sources as of now. User:Aaaaaaiiiiiiiii ( talk) 12:44 August 3, 2018 (UTC) About El Tango Egoista Hello there! I kinda agree, but I still don't think it's appropiate to categorize it as "partially bilingual". Maybe it should have a new category called "partially trilingual"?? Does that even make sense lol Or maybe we could just leave it like that... I don't know. For example Ich Habe Keine Angst is categorized as a "Trilingual song" even though it features four languages quite evenly. :shrugs: What do you think about this? --ColorfulAnon (talk) 05:25, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Kaito comment Best not to give trolls attention like that, just inform Bunai or Viper about it in case they've missed it. Best way to deal with trolls is not to feed them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:48, August 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Ooh yeah, I will be careful with that in the future. Thanks. ::Lynnellet (talk) 03:25, August 17, 2018 (UTC) About banks distributed by CFM Oh hi. Sonicwire (CFM owned store) did distribute all AHS Vocaloids, IA voicebanks, also Gackpoid/Megpoid/Una voicebanks. *https://blog.sonicwire.com/2018/08/ahs-vocaloid.html *https://blog.sonicwire.com/2018/08/vocaloid-internet.html *https://blog.sonicwire.com/2018/08/1st-place.html *https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=2416648601895002&id=1542120009347870 Though it's for Japanese only. mahalisyarifuddin talk 16:33, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello Lynn, it's my pleasure to see you! Leave me a message if you want! VocaloidDefence 14:49, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu Yeah, that derivative was meant to be there. I first founded on YouTube. I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 00:05, August 29, 2018 (UTC) 100X100 images Hey Lynn, Would you be able check to make sure each of the icons for the "Songs featuring" pages are 100x100 in size (at least for the ones you're making)? Not all of the previously uploaded icons are 100x100; they're either too big or too small. Headphone Actor's icon, for example, was too big. :P Obviously not your fault. Whoever uploaded it previously didn't size it to 100x100. I think Amy's icon is not 100x100 but smaller. I'm currently unpacking right now and getting ready for tomorrow, so I can't do it rn. Thanks. - NebulousViper Talk Page 01:34, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Yes Ah, I though we acknowledge Yamaha distributes voicebanks like CFM. Its complicate though and not clear answer as to why not all vocals are sold at Yamaha's store/shop. It should be up there. This seems to be happening a lot lately, like we didn't notice there was no 18+ warning on Maidloids page. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:32, September 5, 2018 (UTC) You wanted to talk, right? Unless the author's comment is a poem, don't use br> (I couldn't add the < before the b, other this would be messed); e.g. 海賊Fの肖像 (Kaizoku F no Shouzou) (Author's comment that is a poem), and ゆめのかたち (Yume no Katachi) (Author's comment that is NOT a poem). Try to use br> instead of br /> for breaks unless the article has the Shared template without any tabbers; e.g. 脱法ロック (Dappo Rock) (Shared template without tabbers), 聖槍爆裂ボーイ (Seisou Bakuretsu Boy) (Shared template with tabbers), and よあけのうぶごえ (Yoake no Ubugoe) (no Shared template). Other than that, I'll leave the translation on 廃墟の国のアリス (Haikyo no Kuni no Alice) the way it is; I appreciate the grammar errors being caught. Thanks. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 23:10, September, 2018 (UTC) Whoa I noticed you added a lot of links to product pages on Megpoid V4 page... It might be a good idea just to pick the main collective links for that one due to how many there are and how they impact the info box. There are other ways around this but for now that would be better. I.e. Bunai can always add a "hide/show" option. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:30, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Eh, to be fair until something comes up, you can't always improve things. There is some stuff that can only occur as a response, so if we've never been in the situation wherein like the huge Megpoid links list, we don't know we have a problem to fix. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:35, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Jumping into this thread to say that as far as I know there's no way to add it to the infobox itself (i even tested it out to double check to no avail), however, you can add it to the text of the infobox and it works fine. I have an working example here and you can copy the code for the Megpoid page if you'd like. :::--akumi (need something~?) 12:52, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Cool. Thank you both for suggesting this out. I'm gonna test it right away. Lynnellet (talk) 12:58, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Need an opinion on something I need another opinion for "静默少女". It seems that Luo Tianyi is credited as a harmony vocal, but does have some of her own parts. In the chorus itself, personally I hear both Miku and Tianyi. They have similar voice types and I'm not sure if I was too tired to notice or not, but to me at the time, it sounded like Tianyi was even partially overpowering Miku. What I'm basically trying to ask is, do you think this should be counted as a duet or no? Thanks. - NebulousViper Talk Page 23:08, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate the feedback! .w./ This helps me out when debating where to put these in the Notable song pages. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 02:01, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Chorus So..., are you going to fix all the articles that feature Vocaloids as "chorus"? If so, the fastest way to find such articles would be to type "chorus" into the search box. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 06:10, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you but let's just leave them there right now I doubt they'll stop and when the admins come back they'll ban them so just leave the pictures there right now i don't mind them either way. Besides it's funny to see how desperate they are attcking me right when i said that i had no problems from them lol they are only winning when you give them that much attention. They are already getting enought as is lol --Ai {talk} Discord Have you thought about joining or not? - Zach Mando Games (talk) 06:50, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Million / 10 million pages Please note that the benchmark for separate million and 10 million pages are 40 songs. When the page reaches said benchmark only then can separate million and 10 million pages be made. - Meerkat (talk) 18:16, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Regarding your message Hello, regarding your message here, it's best that you don't respond to that user's messages as it feeds into their behavior and brings them back in to continue trolling. Also see . --akumi [[User talk:EarthlingnAkumi|''(Need something~?)]] 00:59, November 29, 2018 (UTC) About derivative tabbers Hello. Just so you know, derivative tabbers are not needed if there is only one type of derivative/tab. It only creates unnecessary tabbers that take up space on the page. Thanks! --akumi [[User talk:EarthlingnAkumi|(need something~?)]] 18:21, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::No problem, thanks for replying! --akumi [[User talk:EarthlingnAkumi|(need something~?'')]] 12:43, January 28, 2019 (UTC) For the pages formattings Hello :) Little tip: don't do the pages that went out of my sandbox, they are already all treated ;) (They are all listed in the sandbox, in the scroll list) Otherwise thanks for the help :D (And no worries when you see me editing for the to , it's not your fault, it's because of classic editor and else I know Meerkat can go behind us ;) ) Tokina8937 (talk) 15:29, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Derivative tabbers Hello :) Since Viper is in a snowstorm... XD When you treat derivatives, do not set them into a tabber unless there are... I'd say 8/10 of them in total (other condition being "not in the same categories")? When there are only 2 the place on the page is the same no matter if there is a tabber or not ^^ Thanks :D Tokina8937 (talk) 17:56, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Compilation albums I am still working on what to do with these particular section as I am working on wowaka's page that features compilation alums. -- Bunai Di (talk) 18:33, May 25, 2019 (UTC)